Crazy Rainbow Star
by Inku Tori
Summary: Vous aimez certains couples de Kuroko no Basket ? Vous avez envie de lire un one shot dessus ? Et bien je peux réaliser votre souhait ! Il suffit de voter pour le couple que vous aimez le plus dans ceux que je propose et je fais votre OS sur le couple qui a le plus de votes.
1. Introduction

Bonjour ou bonsoir en fonction de l'heure où vous lisez ce recueil d'OS.

Je m'appelle Inku Tori. Je suis nouvelle sur ce site et j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la fanfiction il y a peu. Je ne demande pas d'indulgence sur le fait que je suis débutante. Je veux être logée à la même enseigne que n'importe quel auteur expérimenté ou amateur.

Avant de commencer une fanfiction, j'ai décidé de me faire la main avec des OS. Et comme j'aime bien faire plaisir aux autres, vous êtes libre de choisir le couple qui vous plaît et je construis une histoire sur ce couple. Je vais par conséquent vous proposer quelques couples pour une première vague et ensuite proposer d'autres couples quand les premiers seront évasés de la liste.

Voici donc les couples:

\- Kise x Aomine

\- Kagami x Aomine

\- Akashi x Aomine

\- Kise x Kuroko

\- Akashi x Kuroko

\- Midorima x Takao

\- Akashi x Midorima

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Kagami x Kuroko

\- Aomine x Kuroko

Voici les couples que je propose pour une première vague. D'autres couples apparaîtrons plus tard. Choisissez celui que vous aimez le plus. Il y aura aussi parfois des lemons entre ces couples. Pas toujours mais assez souvent.

Sur ce, au plaisir de vous écrire un OS ! Hasta la vista !


	2. Os 1: Midorima x Takao

Salut ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'aurais dix commentaires en aussi peu de temps ! Alors déjà, merci à ceux et celles qui ont votés et merci pour vos encouragements.

J'ai donc fait le premier os en comptant le nombre de votes et c'est le Midorima x Takao qui s'est hissé à la première place avec quatre votes contre deux votes ou un seul pour les autres propositions.

C'est donc mon premier os. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop court et qu'il n'est pas trop niais. Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter !

Note: Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Midorima était certainement le plus réfléchit de la Kiseki no Sedai. Mais quand c'était niveau amour, le jeune homme à lunettes n'en menait pas large et n'arrivait souvent pas à voir ce qui était évident pour les autres. Mais fort heureusement, le shooteur avait des amis qui étaient bien plus perspicaces que lui à ce niveau-là. Et en particulier un...

\- Kise, j'ai dis que je ne venais pas. dit froidement Midorima. Et ça vaut pour toi aussi, Takao.

Le tireur à trois points de Shutoku était tiré par les bras d'un côté par un joyeux blond habillé d'un jean gris et d'une chemise blanche avec des chaussures cirées noires et un blouson de cuir noir de marque d'un côté et par un brun avec un air heureux et béat sur le visage vêtu d'un jean noir avec un t-shirt orange vif avec l'inscription anglaise " I am the best friend ! " en grosses lettres noires en plein milieu du vêtement couvert d'une veste en jean bleue avec une paire de baskets du type converse blanches qui tirait le bras gauche du vert.

\- Oh, aller, Shin-chan ! fit Takao. C'est pour Kise-kun qu'on le fait !

\- Tu peux bien faire un effort, Midorimacchi ! renchérit Kise.

L'infortuné shooting guard soupira et voulu remonter ses lunettes sauf qu'avec les deux bras prisonniers de deux ados souriant gaiement, c'est un petit peu compliqué d'exécuter un mouvement de la main.

Mais où se rendaient ce trio ? Et bien tout droit à un shooting photo du mannequin blond. Ce dernier était venu trouver le duo ombre / lumière de Shutoku parce qu'il avait besoin de deux partenaires pour sa séance photo d'aujourd'hui. Et comme lui et le détenteur de l'Hawk Eye était très copains depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlés à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Kuroko vu que le brun s'était invité chez Kagami après avoir mener Himuro jusque là. Les deux adolescents s'étaient de suite bien entendus et maintenait le contact par messages.

Ce fut donc avec joie que le meneur au maillot orange avait accepté d'aider son ami. Et avait bien sûr dit à ce dernier que Midorima serait de la partie en tant que troisième membre pour le shooting photo. Le numéro six de Shutoku avait refusé dans un premier temps en qualifiant cette initiative de " stupide " et de " gênante". Mais le jaune et le marron étaient parvenus à le faire changer d'avis sur le sujet. Enfin, c'était surtout pour ne plus les entendre se plaindre que le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes avait accepté la proposition bien qu'il prétendait que cette activité n'était pas pour lui et qu'il était trop diffèrent d'eux pour aimer quelque chose d'aussi étrange que de se faire photographier pour un magasine.

Si Kise et Takao avaient des points communs et se ressemblaient pas mal niveau caractère, Midorima avait toujours été leur parfait contraire. Ils étaient comme le feu et l'eau : rien en commun. Enfin, presque rien car en effet quelque chose les reliaient tous les deux : le basketball.

Ce sport avait noué une solide amitié entre ces deux-là bien qu'au début ce ne fut pas simple entre ces trois jeunes hommes aux caractères opposés :

Ryota et Kazunari n'étaient pas vraiment entré de suite dans l'estime de Shintaro. Déjà, sa manière d'être du brun et du blond avait profondément révulsé le vert. Ce qui n'était pas tellement incroyable : le fana des horoscopes était une personne méticuleuse et qui voulait que les choses soient carrées. Il ne s'entendait donc qu'avec les personnes qui étaient comme lui et mettait de côté les autres.

Et bien sûr, Takao et Kise faisaient partis des autres personnes que le vert ne pouvait supporter. Mais ces guillerets garçons avaient eu raison de l'idée que le jeune homme à lunettes se faisaient des gens de leur espèce et avait fini par les apprécier et à leur accorder son amitié.

\- Je suis certain que vous allez adorer ! babilla avec allégresse le numéro sept de Kaijo. Il faut juste être naturel et faire comme si vous ne voyez pas l'objectif. En toute franchise vous...

\- Kise, tu es lourd ! l'interrompit vivement le shooteur au maillot orange en fronçant les sourcils. Arrête de parler !

\- Argh ! gémit le blond, T'es pas sympa, Midorimacchi !

\- Shin-chan est méchant avec Kise-kun ! rajouta Takao.

\- Ne commence pas, Bakao ! s'énerva le vert.

Le brun et le mannequin se regardèrent d'un air de chien battu avant de porter leurs yeux humides sur le shooting guard. Ce dernier soupira à nouveau et fit comme si il ne voyait pas les regards de cocker que lançaient ses deux compagnons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le duo de Shutoku était arrivé à l'agence de mannequinat du jaune. Le manageur du blond, un homme aux yeux bruns, aux courts cheveux brun foncé avec des mèches partant vers la droite avec de grosses lunettes à monture noires, les joues mal rasées et vêtu d'un jean gris foncé avec un haut noir et un gilet violet avec des chaussures noires qui paraissaient fort sympathique.

\- Bonjour tous les deux ! Je m'appelle Hirotobi Hiroto. Je suis le manageur de Kise et le photographe de ce dernier. Je photographierais également vos poses aujourd'hui. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à mademoiselle Chigaru qui sera votre maquilleuse.

Tout en parlant, le photographe conduisait les deux adolescents à travers le studio de mannequinat. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une loge où une jeune femme avec une queue-de-cheval brune avec une frange qui lui arrivait à ses sourcils parfaitement épilés avec des yeux de la même couleur habillée d'une robe bordeaux avec un collant noir et des bottines pourpres à talons. Ses paupières étaient roses et ses lèvres d'un rose pâle. Ses cils étaient épaissis par du mascara.

\- Bonjour. Vous devez être Midorima-san et Takao-san. Je suis Misa Chigeru, votre maquilleuse et habilleuse par extension. Je vais vous donner votre tenue et vous laisser vous changer avant de venir vous maquiller pour la séance photo.

Tout en débitant son monologue, la jeune femme donna un complet gris avec une chemise noire et des chaussures cirées de la même couleur à Midorima et un ensemble jean bleu foncé, t-shirt noir avec un gilet de laine gris avec des baskets noires pour Takao avant de partir pour les laisser se changer. Chacun avait une cabine où ils pouvaient ôter leurs habits pour enfiler la tenue donnée en toute intimité. Ce qui avait un peu froissé Takao parce qu'il aurait bien voulu voir son Shin-chan se changer devant lui.

Pas que le brun était un pervers mais il aimait énormément son ami. Voir même beaucoup trop.

Le possesseur de l'Hawk Eye avait toujours été séduit par l'ex-Kiseki aux cheveux chlorophylliens. Au départ, ce n'était qu'une séduction par rapport à son style de jeu et la classe qu'il avait, selon le point guard, quand il tirait. Sauf que cette fascination était devenue un peu plus malsaine au fil du temps jusqu'au bouquet final: bien qu'il fut difficile à admettre, le numéro dix de Shutoku était tombé amoureux du numéro six de ce même lycée.

Comment ce sentiment d'admiration avait-il put aussi vite devenir cela ? Personne n'aurait put l'expliquer. Et puis, pouvait-on expliquer l'amour ? La réponse était évidemment non. Qui pourrait s'enorgueillir de savoir expliquer l'amour ? Personne ayant deux sous de sagesse en tout cas.

Toujours est-il que le brun aimait son ami aux yeux couleur émeraude. Et il avait peur. Peur que ledit ami ne le découvre d'une manière ou d'une autre parce que, et ça, le meneur en était certain, Midorima était un hétéro pur et dur. Et il craignait que ce dernier ne le déteste si il venait à savoir de quel bord son ami était. Et ça, Takao ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Bien évidement, le lycéen se trompait sur toute la ligne mais le fana des horoscopes n'allait certainement jamais se déclarer à son ami. Premièrement, il n'était pas certain que ses sentiments soient partagés. Et deuxièmement, tsundere comme il était, le vert refusait de faire le premier pas.

Heureusement pour eux, Kise avait remarquer cette attirance que les deux compères avaient l'un pour l'autre et c'était donné pour mission de jouer les entremetteurs pour aider ses amis à se mettre ensemble. D'ailleurs, c'était pour cette raison qu'il les avaient faits venir à son studio de mannequinat: pour forcer les deux basketteurs à se rapprocher et à se déclarer par la suite.

Un peu plus tard, les deux joueurs du lycée Shutoku sortaient de la loge. Kise les attendaient habillé pour sa part d'un pantalon jaune moutarde avec une chemise blanche et une veste de type costard bleu électrique avec des chaussures blanches.

\- Vous êtes très beaux comme ça, Takaocchi et Midorimacchi ! s'exclama-t-il en courant vers eux.

Le meneur souriait tandis que le shooteur remontait ses lunettes avec son air impassible habituel. Le small forward quand à lui les emmena alors vers une salle pleine de projecteurs qui éclairaient un mur blanc sur lequel était tiré une toile verte foncée. Monsieur Hirotobi était présent son appareil photo autour du cou. Quand il les remarqua, le photographe alla vers eux.

\- Parfait ! dit-il. À présent, montez sur l'estrade et obéissez à mes directives, s'il vous plaît.

Le brun et le vert obéirent et s'installaient sur l'estrade avec Kise.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas: Hirotobicchi-san ne va pas vous demander des poses trop difficiles. Contentez-vous d'être naturels et de ne pas adopter un air faux quand vous posez et le tour est joué ! les rassura ce dernier.

Les deux invités du blond hochèrent la tête et la séance photo commença.

Les poses s'enchainaient assez rapidement. Ce qui ravit Shintaro qui n'aimait pas spécialement passer plusieurs heures ici déjà qu'il n'était pas très à son aise dans cet endroit. Kazunari, en revanche, s'amusait comme un petit fou avec Ryota. D'ailleurs, ils posaient souvent ensemble. Parfois c'était des poses à trois, rarement solo, plus souvent en duo.

C'était absolument formidable de voir ce trio évoluer au fur et à mesure du shooting. Mais ce que le mannequin n'avait pas dit à ses amis c'était la surprise qu'il leur avaient concoctée avec l'aide de son manageur.

L'idée du numéro sept de Kaijo était de créer une scène romantique entre les deux jeunes hommes. Rien de chaud bien sûr. Simplement une scène assez banale mais pleine de romance digne d'un shojo. Pour cela il avait choisi lui-même une tenue pour ses deux amis : un pantalon couleur encre avec une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte sur le torse avec un veston couleur charbon et une paire de chaussures noires elles aussi pour Midorima. Et un pantalon de la même couleur qu'une page vierge avec une chemise noire avec une cravate immaculée et un veston couleur neige en plus de chaussures blanches pour Takao. Ce dernier devait se tenir collé au vert et tenir dans sa main droite une rose d'un rouge profond et avoir son regard bleu acier plongé dans celui émeraude de son ami.

C'était à la fois sobre et laissait libre court à l'imagination pour la suite des événements. Aussi quand le shooting fut terminé, Kise attira ses deux amis à l'écart pour leur parler de son projet. Mais ce n'était que la partie facile. La plus délicate restait à venir : convaincre le numéro six de Shutoku.

\- Alors, commença le mannequin, la séance photo est terminée. Cependant, j'aimerais vous demander une dernière photo avec juste vous deux.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le brun.

\- Et bien je... réfléchit le jaune. C'est pour le besoin d'un magasine ! Les rédacteurs ont besoin d'une sorte de... couple si on peut dire exclusivement masculin. Du coup... j'ai pensé que vous pourriez faire cette photo. Il n'y a rien de chaud c'est juste un peu de romance mais rien de bien concret.

C'était un mensonge assez bien ficelé et le small foreward priait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que les deux jeunes hommes acceptent sa proposition.

Shintaro semblait hésiter tandis que Kazunari semblait d'accord. Et ce que Ryota redoutait arriva :

\- Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas cette photo avec Bakao ? demanda le fana des horoscopes.

\- Non ! s'exclama le joueur de Kaijo. C'est Midorimacchi qui doit la faire avec Takaocchi !

En voyant le regard de ses amis, le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés comprit qu'il avait commit un imper. Aussi essaya-t-il de se rattraper :

\- C'est pas que je ne veuille pas. Mais c'est que Midorimacchi va mieux avec Takaocchi que moi.

Il espérait que ça convaincrait le jeune homme à lunettes. En tous cas, le blond avait put remarquer que les joues de ses deux amis s'étaient teintées de rose un instant. Ce qui présageait quelque chose de bon. Aussi, le détenteur du Perfect Copy avança un peu plus son pion :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : ce ne sera pas très long et comme je l'ai dit la romance n'est que suggestive.

Au final, le shooting guard finit par se laisser tenter. Mais ce après presque un quart d'heure d'arguments et d'encouragements de la part des deux autres. Surtout de Takao qui voulait absolument faire cette photo avec son Shin-chan.

Quand les deux protagonistes revinrent habillés des tenues que le blond leur avait choisies, ce dernier tendit la rose à Takao et donna les directives pour qu'au final la pose des deux adolescents soit identique à celle qu'il s'imaginait.

\- Parfait ! souriait Kise. Restez ainsi le temps de la photo !

Midorima et Takao étaient tous les deux rouge tomate à cause de la position dans laquelle ils étaient mais aussi parce que qu'une douleur sourde et brûlante était apparue dans leur poitrine. Leur regard s'embrassait et leur respiration était haletante. Une envie irrépressible d'embrasser l'autre leur venait d'un seul coup.

D'ailleurs, Ryota avait très envie de voir ses amis s'embrasser bien qu'il doutait fortement que le vert laisse faire le brun.

Une fois la photo terminée et les félicitations de l'équipe et du blond finies, le pseudo-couple regagna la loge.

\- C'était super ! dit Takao avec émerveillement. Tu ne penses pas, Shin-chan ?

\- Hum, c'était pas trop mal en effet. Mais je ne recommencerais plus !

Le détenteur du Hawk Eye soupira : comme il s'y attendait, le tireur à trois points n'était pas du genre à dire quand quelque chose lui avait plu. Contrairement à lui.

Cette séance photo avait beaucoup plue au brun. Tout avait été parfait. Enfin presque. Mais il allait pouvoir arranger ça sans trop de soucis parce que, et il en était sûr, Kise était parvenu à briser ses dernières craintes sur le fait que Midorima ne l'aimait peut-être pas et maintenant, il voulait vraiment tenter sa chance.

\- Shin-chan ? appela-t-il.

\- Quoi, Takao ? répondit le jeune homme à lunettes.

\- Fermes les yeux.

\- Pourquoi faire ? questionna le plus grand des deux.

\- S'il te plaît. Juste comme ça. supplia le plus petit.

Shintaro soupira et remonta ses lunettes hésitant un court instant avant d'obtempérer. Satisfait, le meneur de Shutoku se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sur les lèvres son ami.

Le baiser ne dura qu'un bref instant mais ce fut suffisant pour le jeune homme aux yeux bleu acier qui se sépara rapidement du shooteur prêt à se prendre un coup ou une remarque.

Mais rien ne venu. Intrigué par le manque de réaction et aussi inquiet que le vert n'eut fait un arrêt cardiaque et soit tombé dans les pommes, Kazunari observa le shooting guard. Et avec stupéfaction, il vit un Midorima avec des rougeurs qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Heu, tenta timidement le brun, ça va, Shin-chan ?

Il fallut un petit moment avant que le jeune homme aux yeux verts ne puisse articuler une phrase compréhensible :

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Hein ? fit le numéro dix de Shutoku un peu perdu.

\- Combien de temps tu m'aimes ?

Ah, toujours aussi direct. Telle fut la pensée du « faucon ». Mais néanmoins il répondit :

\- Trop longtemps à mon goût, Shin-chan. Et... Et toi ? Tu m'aimes ?

C'était risqué de poser une telle question à une personne comme le numéro six de Shutoku. Avec sa personnalité, il pouvait très bien dire absolument le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Et bien que Takao savait un peu lire en lui, il ne pouvait pas être certain que Midorima ressente ce que lui ressentait pour lui.

Pourtant, le vert s'approcha de lui et dit :

\- Ne le prend pas mal, Takao, mais je ne peux pas répondre oui à ta question. Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas répondre non. L'un et l'autre serait un mensonge. Disons plutôt peut-être.

La voix du plus grand n'était pas froide comme d'habitude. Elle était douce et chaleureuse. Il ne voulait visiblement pas blesser son ami en répondant. Aussi continua-t-il avec ces mots :

\- Cependant, même si je ne suis pas certain de mes sentiments envers toi, je veux bien qu'on soit en couple. Mais pas de démonstration affective en public.

Cette réponse réchauffa le cœur et fit rougir Kazunari qui fit un énorme câlin à son Shin-chan en s'exclamant :

\- Vraiment ? Oh, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Je t'aime, Shin-chan !

\- Je t'aime aussi, Takao. Mais maintenant lâche-moi tu veux ! fit Shintaro les joues légèrement rosées.

Le brun esquissa un sourire espiègle et libéra son petit-ami de son étreinte en disant :

\- Il faudrait penser à remercier Kise-kun de nous avoir aidés à nous mettre ensemble. Sans lui, je pense qu'on serait encore au point de départ.

\- Ça me paraît juste. confirma son chéri. On pourrait peut-être essayer de le mettre avec la personne qu'il aime.

\- Et tu compte faire comment, Shin-chan ?

\- Ne t'inquietes pas pour ça : j'ai ma petite idée sur qui ce cher blond flashe.

Sur cette phrase, Midorima embrassa son copain sur les lèvres et partit se changer.


	3. OS 2 ( À venir )

Je remercie ceux qui ont commenter mon premier os. Je suis contente de voir qu'il a été apprécié. Je voudrais remercier InSilent qui a été la première à commenter mon os et que je remercie grandement de m'avoir rassurée quand au fait que mon os était bien.

Pour répondre à leafa72, je comprends que tu aurais aimé un lemon mais je ne risque pas d'en faire pour l'instant. Je viens de commencer dans la fanfiction alors ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Après trois ou quatre os peut-être mais pas avant. Mais merci pour ton commentaire.

Je n'ai déçu personne pour l'absence de lemon ?

Sinon, j'ai un petit soucis: j'ai besoin de votes supplémentaires parce que j'ai trois couples à égalité avec deux votes chacuns. Je suis donc susceptible de faire un os sur:

Kagami x Aomine

Kise x Kuroko

Akashi x Kuroko

Mais vous pouvez voter sur les couples suivants:

\- Kise x Aomine

\- Akashi x Aomine

\- Akashi x Midorima

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Kagami x Kuroko

\- Aomine x Kuroko

Bien, sur ce, à vos claviers et à la prochaine fois.


End file.
